Lily, my Lily
by sybill nocefler
Summary: Lily ist ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts und sie mag James nicht besonders. Mit einem Trick und viel Glück, gelingt es ihm, sie öfter als gewöhnlich in seine Nähe zu bringen. Auch Remus macht eine nette Bekanntschaft.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere außer Natasha, Inaloo und Mel (und etwaigen unbekanntenProfessoren, die hier noch auftreten werden) sind J. K. Rowlings genialer Phantasie entsprungen. (Großbritannien gehört der Queen. g)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_**Wie Harrys Eltern zusammenfanden, als sie noch nicht wussten, dass sie Harrys Eltern werden würden**_

„Ausgerechnet Potter!"

Mme Pince blickte etwas erstaunt auf den hübschen Rotschopf vor sich, der nun wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd davon rauschte.

Lily Evans war sauer. Stinksauer, um genau zu sein, und ihre Freundin Natasha bekam gerade das volle Ausmaß von Lilys Schimpfwort-Vokabular zu hören.

„Wozu braucht James Potter ein Buch über Muggel? Er hat dieses Fach noch nicht einmal belegt!"

„Hm. Keine Ahnung." Doch diese Antwort ging in dem Rauch, der in Lilys Kopf herumwaberte, vollkommen unter.

„Ich brauche es so dringend für diesen Aufsatz und ich habe nur eine Woche Zeit!" Das Rot in Lilys Gesicht glich zunehmend dem auf dem Gryffindor-Banner. Normalerweise fiel es Lily nicht schwer, einen Aufsatz über Muggel zu schreiben, vor allem da sie muggelstämmig war, doch wenn das Thema lautete „Wann und wie sind Verzauberungen von Muggeln legal?", sah das schon etwas anders aus.

Natasha versuchte sie zu besänftigen.

„Hey, Lily, er gibt es wahrscheinlich schon morgen…" Zum Ende dieses Satzes kam es nicht.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was Mme Pince gesagt hat – Erdbeersahnetorte -" Das Porträtloch („Bitte in einem anderen Ton, junge Dame!") schwang auf. „Nicht vor zwei Wochen." Lily senkte die Stimme, als die Freundinnen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betraten.

Was sie sah, stimmte das Mädchen nicht fröhlicher. Inmitten einer Menge hausaufgabenmachender oder sich leise unterhaltender Gryffindors, fiel eine kleine Gruppe besonders auf. James Potter saß zusammen mit Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin (noch der vernünftigste von allen) und seinem besten (und in Lilys Augen unausstehlichsten) Freund Sirius Black um einen Tisch am Feuer herum. Alle vier waren hochkonzentriert über ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt und unterhielten sich nur flüsternd.

„Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was die schon wieder aushecken." schimpfte Lily leise weiter. „Siehst du? Er braucht das Buch nicht mal."

„Hm." Natashas Blick schweifte zu Remus Lupin. Seine milchschokoladenbraunen Haare lugten aus dem Kopfgewirr hervor.

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es seit Tagen unberührt in seinem Zimmer."

„Mhm." Remus hob den Kopf und lächelte zaghaft, senkte aber gleich wieder den Blick und stupste James an. Dessen Kopf schnellte hoch und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Nur dass Lily es nicht mitbekam, da sie gerade versuchte einer flüchtenden Katze auszuweichen, deren Hinterkörper die Form eines halben Quaffels angenommen hatte.

Zugegeben, Lily Evans war sein Traum, auch wenn er seit zwei Monaten mindestens einmal in der Woche mit einem knallroten, sehr klar umrissenen Handabdruck im Gesicht herumlief. Aber den trug er wie eine Trophäe mit sich, auch wenn Sirius sich darüber vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.

Nachdem Lily der fauchenden „Quatze" gekonnt ausgewichen war, fuhr sie fort:

„Ich bin mir sogar hundertprozentig sicher, dass er genau wusste, dass ich es brauchen werde und hat es sich nur ausgeliehen, um mich zu ärgern."

„Mh… möglich." Die zarte Röte, die Remus Lächeln verursacht hatte, wich langsam wieder aus Natashas Gesicht. Ihrer Freundin zu erklären, dass ihre Vermutung absurd war, wäre ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen (Natasha stolperte erst einmal über einen von Inaloos Bücherstapeln, die diese so gern im ganzen Schlafraum verteilte), ließen sich die beiden 16-jährigen Mädchen auf ihre Betten fallen.

„Ich hasse James Potter." grummelte Lily sauer.

Natasha stöhnte innerlich.

„Und warum redest du dann ständig von ihm?"

Lily öffnete sofort den Mund, um zu protestieren, überlegte es sich anders und stand auf.

Natasha konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn ihre beste Freundin von Potter nach außen hin so abgeneigt schien, war sie sich sicher, dass Lily etwas für ihn übrig hatte. Und das kam sicher nicht nur von James' attraktivem Äußeren.

Gedankenverloren stützte sich Lily auf ihre Kommode und starrte in den Spiegel.

Natashas Gedanken drifteten zu James' Freund Remus. Fast jedes Mal, wenn sie in der Bücherei nach einem Buch suchte oder in Ruhe arbeiten wollte, war er auch da. Es war sozusagen unvermeidlich gewesen, dass sie ihn sich genauer angesehen hatte. Natasha spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden, als sie daran dachte, wie er manchmal aufgesehen und sie angelächelt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um das glückliche Lachen, das in ihr hoch blubbern wollte, zu unterdrücken. Ob er sie noch so anlächeln würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Geheimnis für sie keines mehr war? Doch dass Remus ein Werwolf war und sie es wusste, hatte Natasha noch nicht einmal Lily gesagt. Sie stellte keine Gefahr für ihn dar, also gab es keinen Grund, warum sie sich nicht weiter zulächeln konnten.

Natasha nahm aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr.

Aber es war nur Lily, die ihre Haarbürste in die Hand nahm und begann ihre roten Haare zu bürsten… und zu bürsten… und zu bürsten… .

„Wenn ich anmerken darf, schönes Mädchen, die Knoten sind sicher schon draußen." kommentierte der Spiegel und riss Lily und Natasha aus ihren Gedanken.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen (das so Lily-untypisch wie nur was war) ließ sie von ihren Haaren ab und legte sich zurück auf ihr Bett. Da meldete sich Natasha zu Wort:

„Statt dir so den Kopf zu zerbrechen und unnötig Zeit zu verplempern, könntest du ebenso gut zu James gehen und ihn fragen, ob er dir das Buch für ein paar Tage ausleiht."

Für eine geraume Weile hörte Natasha nur regelmäßige Atemzüge vom Nachbarbett. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie sich vergewissern wollte, dass ihre Freundin nicht eingeschlafen war, vernahm Natasha ein Lebenszeichen.

„Nat?"

„Ja?"

„Meinst du, ich… ich sollte zu Potter gehen und ihn fragen, ob er mir das Buch leiht?"

Eine kurze Stille trat ein.

„Ähm… ." begann Natasha schließlich verwirrt (Lily war mit ihren Gedanken wohl gerade etwas neben der Bahn gewesen), doch dann fuhr sie fort: „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war noch sehr voll, als die beiden Mädchen mit ihren Hausaufgaben begannen, leerte sich jedoch mit fortschreitender Uhrzeit. Gegen 22 Uhr saßen sie nur noch zu zweit da und allein das Feuer prasselte in die gähnende Leere des Raumes.

Wie auf Stichwort gähnte Natasha.

„Merlin, bin ich müde. Muss dringend ins Bett." Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf, als das Porträtloch aufging und vier nur zu bekannte Gestalten den Raum betraten.

Lily, die mit dem Rücken zum Eingang saß, hatte sich umgedreht, um zu sehen, wer so spät noch unterwegs war. Als sie James und seine Freunde erkannte, sah sie Natasha mit einem Anflug von Panik in den Augen an, der so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollte. Ihre Freundin nickte ihr nur aufmunternd zu und Lily schwang die Beine über die Bank und ging selbstbewusster, als sie sich fühlte, auf James zu. Ihre Aufregung passte nicht wirklich in diese Situation. Eigentlich sollte es ihr nicht das Geringste ausmachen, James Potter um ein Buch zu bitten, schließlich wusste sie ja, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

Der Junge wandte ihr überrascht den Kopf zu. Überrascht, und doch gleichzeitig immer darauf gefasst, blitzschnell auszuweichen.

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck rief in Lily ein Fünkchen Schuldgefühl hervor. Aber eben nur ein Fünkchen.

„James?" fragte sie etwas unsicherer als beabsichtigt. Er wandte sich zu seinen Freunden um, die neugierig stehen geblieben waren, und bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie sich entweder in Luft auflösen oder auf normalem Wege von der Bildfläche verschwinden sollten.

„Ich komme gleich nach."

„Bist du sicher, dass du alleine mit Evans fertig wirst?" fragte Sirius und lachte glucksend los. Remus packte seinen Freund am Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich. Peter folgte breit grinsend und auch Natasha zog davon.

James sah Lily an und bemerkte eine leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht (was sie in seinen Augen nur attraktiver machte). Er schob lässig seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Beachte ihn einfach nicht. Du kennst ja Sirius." lächelte er entschuldigend.

Der Rotton vertiefte sich.

„Was gibt es denn?" fuhr er fort, und überging galant diese Tatsache.

Lily räusperte sich, um sich neuen Mut zu machen. Sie hatte sich heute definitiv nicht unter Kontrolle.

„Ich war vorhin in der Bibliothek und habe nach „Muggel und unsere ihnen unbekannte Parallelwelt" gesucht. Mme Pince hat mir gesagt, dass du es ausgeliehen hast und nicht vor zwei Wochen zurückgibst."

Jetzt kam der schwierigere Teil.

„Ich bräuchte es für einen Aufsatz, den ich in einer Woche abgeben muss, und wollte dich fragen, ob ich es mir für diese Woche ausleihen kann."

Puh. Doch eigentlich, dachte sie dann, war es gar nicht so schwer, nett zu James Potter zu sein.

Besagter James Potter witterte seine Chance und ganz der Jäger, der er im Gryffindor Quidditch-Team war, hatte er vor, diesen „Klatscher" zu jagen, bis er ihn sicher in den Armen hielt. Das Schauspiel konnte beginnen.

James atmete zögerlich ein und sah zur Seite, als müsse er überlegen. Dann blickte er auf.

„Im Prinzip gerne… ." Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Lilys Gefühl der Hoffnung, das eben noch in ihren grünen Augen zu sehen gewesen war, schnurstracks in die dunklen Kerker der Slytherins rauschte.

„Aber… ." Pause. Nicht, dass er sie gern ärgerte, aber es tat doch ein klitzekleines bisschen gut, sich für die Ohrfeigen zu rächen, die sie ihm völlig unverständlicherweise verpasst hatte.

„Aber?" hakte Lily nach und wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Die Sache hat einen Haken."

_Ach was!_ dachte sich Lily, und ihr Geduldsfaden schien gerade verdammt dünn zu werden. Rechtzeitig fiel ihr aber noch ein, dass sie ja eigentlich nicht ganz unschuldig an James' Verhalten war, und bereute, dass die letzte Ohrfeige so saftig ausgefallen war.

James fuhr fort und zog die Wörter, nach Lilys Geschmack, dabei unnötig in die Länge.

„Es könnte sein, um nicht zu sagen es ist sehr gut möglich, dass ich dieses Buch jeden Moment brauchen könnte. Es wäre also sehr ungünstig, wenn es dann gerade bei dir ist."

James bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der die Verständlichkeit seiner enigmatischen Äußerungen als offensichtlich unterstellte.

Da Lily zögerte, weil sie anscheinend nicht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte, beschloss James ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Du weißt ja sicher, dass Jungs nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle kommen."

Das Mädchen sah erleichtert drein.

„Aber das ist doch kein Problem, ich kann ja hier arbeiten. Dann hast du immer Gelegenheit, an das Buch zu kommen."

„Unmöglich!" antwortete James ganz offensichtlich empört. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich bei dem Lärm arbeiten kann!"

Lily entkam ein überraschtes Auflachen, denn normalerweise war James einer der Urheber diese Lärms. Ihre Neugier war jetzt nicht mehr zu zügeln.

„Wozu, wenn ich fragen darf, brauchst du dieses Buch eigentlich? Du heckst doch nicht wieder etwas aus, was Gryffindor eine Menge Punkte abziehen könnte?" fragte sie tadelnd.

„Oh, Lily Evans." Sagte James ernst. „Nur weil ich James Potter bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich mit meinem brillanten Verstand nichts als Unsinn anstelle."

Ok, auch wenn die Lehrer hin und wieder über seinen und Sirius' messerscharfen Verstand redeten – das war kein Grund so damit zu prahlen! Doch sie sagte nichts. _Nur die Ruhe. Tief durchatmen._

„Aber es geht dich eigentlich nichts an, wozu ich die Bücher brauche. Wie gesagt, mir ist es hier zum arbeiten zu laut. Wenn du also darauf erpicht bist deinen Aufsatz zu Ende zu schreiben, solltest du in unserem Schlafsaal arbeiten. Ansonsten habe ich keine andere Lösung für dich."

James triumphierte innerlich über seine hervorragende Leistung, tat aber ziemlich gleichgültig. Zugegebenermaßen war dieses Resultat nicht Lily-freundlich, aber ungewöhnliche Mädchen erforderten ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Da er sich seines Siegs so sicher war, überraschte es ihn doppelt, als Lily dennoch einen weiteren Lösungsvorschlag vorbrachte.

„Ich könnte das Buch doch auch verdoppeln. Dürfte für mich kein Problem sein."

Als James sich gerade fragte, wo er die nächste dreiste Ausrede für dieses Problem herbekommen sollte, fiel sie ihm auch schon ein:

„Äh – geht nicht. Kopierschutz."

„Was? Kopierschutz?"

„Na ja, stell dir mal vor alle Zauberer, die dieses Buch wollen, gehen zu ihren Freunden und verdoppeln es einfach. Was machen denn dann die armen Autoren?" Jetzt konnte James nur von Glück hoffen, dass sie es nicht trotzdem ausprobierte (es gab mittlerweile ja ausreichend Zauber um den Kopierschutz zu umgehen!), sonst könnte er sich auf der Stelle wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Das Schicksal schien es gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn Lilys Blick besagte, dass sie sich wohl oder übel an den Gedanken gewöhnen würde.

„Hm, na gut." Zerknirscht sah sie James an, der gerade beschloss, die Äußerung seiner unbändigen Freude auf später zu verschieben.

„Und wann kann ich in euer Zimmer? Irgendwelche Tabu-Zeiten?"

„Eigentlich nicht." grinste James breit. „Gute Nacht, Lily."

„Nacht… James." brummelte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später hallte ein Jubelschrei durch den Gryffindor-Turm, doch McGonagall sah in ihrem Büro nur kurz auf, schüttelte den Kopf und korrigierte weiter.

„Oh, dein Kopf ist ja noch dran." kommentierte Natasha fröhlich Lilys Erscheinen.

Lily lud ihre Schulbücher und Pergamentrollen ab und sah sie an.

„Ich hege gewisse Zweifel, aber ich werde diese Woche überleben – mit, oder ohne Kopf."

Dann erzählte sie Natasha genau, was James ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, und als sie beide schon im Bett lagen drehte sich Lily noch mal um.

„Du, Nat?"

„Ja, Lil?"

„Hättest du die Güte meinen Kopf zu suchen, falls ich ihn verlieren sollte?"

Ein Kichern bestätigte Lilys Vermutung, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

Bitte, bitte reviewt mir. Ist meine erste veröffentlichte Geschichte und ich bin verdammt nervös. bibber


	2. Kapitel 2 Teil 1

Disclaimer: Großbritannien gehört immer noch der Queen. Ach so, ich soll hier was über Rowling schreiben. Aber dass sie genial ist, weiß doch schon jeder. cheekygrin (Und die Hüpfende Hängebirke entsprang ganz meiner Phantasie. Ich habe Zeugen, gell Rem? insiderdenk)

Dieses Kapitel habe ich in zwei Teile unterteilt, wie man bei der Überschrift sieht. Wollte euch nicht zu lange warten lassen. g

Ok, und jetzt danke ich erst einmal allen Reviewern:

Danke an Kath, klainewitch, peach, Pia, Lily-Rebecca, mondsuechtig, jas, schoggi, Lizzy und BieneMaja. Und ich weiß, dass der Titel zu lang ist. Aber ich hab so drauf gebrannt, die Story ins Net zu stellen, dass ich den erstbesten genommen hab. Und, was soll ich sagen, trifft's doch auf den Punkt, oder? lol

**_Kapitel 2 (Teil1)_**

Lily gelangte an eine Weggabelung. Durch den Nebel konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen und nur eine Eule unterbrach die nächtliche Stille, die im verbotenen Wald herrschte.

„Schuhuu – schuhuu. Schuhuu – schuhuu."

Seltsame Eule, dachte sich Lily.

„Schuhuu – schuhuu."

Klingt so unecht.

„Schuhuu – schuhuu."

So mechanisch.

„Schuhuu – schu-" _Bumm!_

„Oh Lil! Kauf dir einen neuen Wecker! Dieses dämliche Eulenvieh treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!"

Melissa, oder eher Mel, wie sie jeder nannte, war als Weckservice wesentlich effektiver als so manche Uhr. Nur leider in diesem Fall auf Kosten der armen Eule. Sie hatte so heftig draufgehauen, dass die beiden, mit braunem Plüsch überzogenen Plastikhälften auseinander gefallen waren und Schrauben, Federn und Rädchen verstreut auf Lilys Nachttisch herumkullerten.

Die Besitzerin der zerstörten Eule rieb sich die Augen und räkelte sich erst einmal wie eine Katze. Noch bevor ihre grünen Augen das Ausmaß des Schadens abschätzen konnten, hatte Mel, die ihren Temperamentsausbruch schon wieder bereute (Oh, es tut mir so leid, Lily. Ich weiß ja wie sehr du an diesem Ding hängst!), ihren Zauberstab geholt und setzte dir Eule wieder instand.

„Reparo!"

Etwas beschämt schlich sie davon.

„Mel." rief Lily sie zurück. „War doch nicht das erste Mal. Und im Gegensatz zu früher beherrscht du den Zauber ja jetzt glücklicherweise."

Inaloo, die gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam und nur den Schluss der (nur allzu bekannten) Szene mitbekommen hatte, lachte los. Sie lief zu ihrem Bett und schaute gebannt auf eine Strichliste, die an der Wand hing.

„Ha! Das war schon das dreizehnte Mal!"

„Dreizehn!" In Melissas Augen flackerte Panik. „Lil?" Sie blickte sie flehend an.

Lily verstand sofort, worauf ihre Freundin hinauswollte.

„Oh nein, vergiss es." Ihr Beschützerinstinkt ließ sie schnell nach der Eule greifen und fest in den Arm nehmen.

„Ich kann sie doch auch wieder -"

„Nein. Meine Eule." Und wie um diese Aussage zu unterstreichen, strich sie ihr sanft über das weiche, teilweise schon abgenutzte Fell.

„Welches Datum haben wir heute?" kam die nächste panische Frage.

„Dienstag, 10. Dezember." ertönte Natashas Stimme vom Fenster. „Es hat übrigens noch mehr geschneit."

„Oh je! Es ist eine verfluchte Woche!" Doch Mel wurde nicht weiter beachtet.

Lily verließ ihr kuscheliges Bett und gähnte auf dem Weg zum Bad wie ein Löwe. Doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne, drehte sich zu ihrem Bett um und klappte erst mal den Mund wieder zu.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Natasha besorgt.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ah – nichts. Ich… hatte nur einen verwirrenden Albtraum." Und schon setzte sie ihren Weg fort und verschwand im Bad.

Die Tür war keine Sekunde geschlossen als Lilys drei Mitbewohnerinnen einen Satz machten.

„Oh Merlin! Aaaaaaah!" Es polterte laut und gerade als Natasha ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe eilen wollte, riss diese die Tür auf und streckte ihren Rotschopf hinaus.

„Nat! Der Traum – es war gar kein Traum! Hab ich dem Vorschlag gestern wirklich zugestimmt? Hab ich?"

„Ich fürchte ja." antwortete Natasha zögerlich, als sie begriff, was Lily vorhin fälschlicherweise für einen verwirrenden Albtraum gehalten hatte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte ich nur...?" Die Tür ging in einer verzweifelten Langsamkeit wieder hinter Lily zu.

Inaloo und Melissa sahen sich verwirrt an und richteten ihren Blick dann auf Natasha.

Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern (es hatte ja keinen Sinn, ihnen etwas vorzuenthalten) und berichtete ihren gebannten Zuhörern kurz und knapp, was sich am Abend zuvor ereignet hatte.

Die Reaktionen hätten verschiedener nicht sein können.

Inaloo lachte erst einmal los, während Melissa ihrem Unmut freien Lauf ließ.

„Dieser Schuft!" rief sie empört, während Inaloo weiter belustigt grinste.

„Lily hat ganz Recht – das war Absicht!"

„Mel, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das sagst du doch nur, weil du Potter nicht ausstehen kannst." entgegnete Inaloo.

„Loo! Wie kannst du dich nur auf seine Seite schlagen?"

„Willst du damit etwa andeuten, ich wäre ein Überläufer?"

Ina wandte sich verzweifelt an Nat.

„Sag doch auch mal was dazu."

„Gehen wir frühstücken?" seufzte Natasha.

Doch die beiden Mädchen hielten nicht viel von dem Vorschlag, um nicht zu sagen, dass er großzügig ignoriert wurde. Das Wortgefecht ging weiter.

Als Lily zehn Minuten später etwas angeknackst aus dem Bad kam, wurde sie Zeuge einer heftigen Kissenschlacht. Natasha stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Inas und Mels Bett und betrachtete die Szene mit wachsendem Missfallen.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Lily verwundert und wich geschwind einem Kissen aus, damit es das kleine Porträt einer Hexe hinter ihr treffen konnte (Sie grummelte, drehte sich auf ihrem Schaukelstuhl um und schlief weiter).

„Ach, sie hatten nur Angst, dass der schöne Schnee schmilzt und wollten dazuproduzieren." kam Natashas trockene Antwort.

Lily warf sich mit einem verwunderten Achselzucken den Umhang über und zusammen gingen die Freundinnen in die große Halle, wo auf den Tischen wie immer Berge von leckerem Essen standen.

Der Großteil der Gryffindors war schon da und als Lily den Blick über die Bänke schweifen ließ, entdeckte sie auch James, und der Pegel ihres Mutbarometers, den sie beim duschen immerhin auf drei von zehn aufgebaut hatte („Ko–blubb scho-fffff, Li-blubb-ly, so pruuust-imm wird es ni-blubb"), driftete Richtung Null.

Sie setzten sich, und als Lily sich die Milch über die Cornflakes (heute in Pink mit BubbleGum-Geschmack) gießen wollte, ließ sie eine wütende Stimme herumfahren.

„Warum habt ihr uns nicht gesagt, dass ihr schon runter geht?"

Natasha war die erste, die losprustete und auch Lilys Milchkrug wackelte gefährlich, bevor sie ihn sicher abstellen konnte und sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen schüttelte.

Inaloo und Melissa sahen aus, wie gerupfte Hühner. Beide hatten Federn in Kleidung und Haaren und hätten es leicht mit den Frühstückseulen aufnehmen können, die gerade hereingeflogen kamen und mehr oder weniger elegant auf den Tischen (teilweise auch in den Tellern) landeten.

Die beiden Streithähne ließen sich schließlich neben ihren Freundinnen nieder und luden sich auf, wobei sie mit jeder Bewegung weiße Federn auf dem Tisch verteilten.

„Was haben wir heute in der ersten?" fragte Sirius mit vollem Mund in die Runde.

„Kräuterkunde mit Ravenclaw und danach Zaubertränke mit Slytherin." informierte Remus seinen Freund, während er gleichzeitig in einem Pflanzenkunde-Buch etwas über die Hüpfende Hängebirke las.

Beim Namen „Slytherin" grinste Sirius hämisch.

„Hey Krone." Er schlug James freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, sodass dessen Brille ihren angestammten Platz verließ und auf seinen unberührten Pfannkuchen fiel, der unglücklicherweise mit Honig bestrichen war. (Verflucht, Tatze! Blödmann.)

„Hast du schon eine Idee, was wir heute mit Schniefelus anstellen könnten? Er sieht aus, als könne er

etwas Aufmerksamkeit vertragen." Sein Blick ging in Severus Snapes Richtung, der am Slytherin-Tisch

etwas abseits frühstückte und in einem Buch las.

Peter sah von seinem Essen auf.

„Hast du ihm nicht erst gestern rosa Dampf aus den Ohren steigen lassen?" Er wartete die Antwort (Oh ja! Und er hat es erst gemerkt, als sein Umhang schon klitschnass war!) gar nicht ab, sondern richtete sein Interesse sofort wieder auf seinen Teller.

Auch James reagierte nicht auf die Frage. Er hörte seinen Namen nur aus ganz weiter Ferne. Seine Augen hafteten gerade an Lily Evans, und er beobachtete, wie sie über „Loony-Loo" und „JellyBelly-Mel" lachte, da die beiden über und über mit Federn bedeckt waren. Dieses Mädchen schaffte es immer wieder, dass er permanent wie ein einfältiger Idiot vor sich hingrinste.

Erst als ein heftiger Schmerz sein linkes Schienbein durchzuckte, schreckte er auf.

„Au!" Er funkelte Remus, die Ursache dafür, böse an.

„Ging nicht anders. Du hörst seit neuestem nicht mehr auf deinen Namen. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du hast noch gar nichts gegessen." sagte er besorgt.

Remus hatte schon oft sein Feingefühl für Menschen unter Beweis gestellt, und James ging mit Herzensangelegenheiten oft lieber zu ihm, als zu Sirius.

Bevor er aber antworten konnte, meldete sich sein bester Freund (in einem übertrieben feierlichen Ton) zu Wort.

„Moony, was soll ich dir noch groß sagen? Unseren James Potter hat es voll erwischt!"

„Nicht so laut, Sirius. Das geht keinen was an." brummte James und wurde rot.

Peter kommentierte zwischen zwei weiteren Pfannkuchen und fünf Waffeln:

„Und ich dachte, du hättest diesmal ein ernstes Problem." (Remus verdrehte unauffällig die Augen.)

Der Unterricht verlief nicht anders als sonst, abgesehen davon, dass Lily ihre Freundin grundsätzlich in die Nähe des Lehrers zog – möglichst weit weg von James. (Glaub mir, Nat. Das senkt das Risiko, dass ich ihn noch vor heute Nachmittag sehe.)

Sie versuchte mittlerweile ständig sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er einen Verführungs-Zauber angewandt hatte – nur leider wollte das nicht klappen, da eine innere Stimme in ihrem Kopf unbeirrt behauptete, dass es diesen Zauber gar nicht gab. (Verdammte Schizophrenie!)

Was Professor Herba vor ihr über Hüpfende Hängebirken erzählte, ging bei Lily bei einem Ohr rein und beim anderen wieder raus, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

Während der folgenden Zaubertränke-Stunde tat sich Natasha daran gütlich, Remus zu beobachten, wie er verzweifelt zu verhindern suchte, dass Sirius seinem ärgsten Feind Severus einen Zauber auf den Hals jagte. Als er sich aber einen Moment lang auf seinen Trank konzentrierte, um die kleingehackten Froschbeine hineinzuschütten, führte Sirius sein Vorhaben erfolgreich aus:

Snapes fettige Haare begannen grün zu glühen. Zuerst ganz wenig, doch wenig später hätte Severus ohne Mühe den ganzen Kerker beleuchten können.

Als Professor Potus darauf aufmerksam wurde, was nicht lang dauerte, schickte er Severus, der mittlerweile auch noch rot glühte – vor Zorn oder Scham wusste niemand genau – sofort zu Mme Dimeca, und dem protestierenden Sirius (Aber Professor! Das spart Hogwarts die hohen Gebühren für die vielen Kerzen!) gab er gleich einen Strafaufsatz auf. Das Thema lautete: Warum bringe ich die Haare von Mitschülern nicht zum Leuchten?

Lilys Konzentration war irgendwann während der Nachmittagsstunden flöten gegangen. Nicht einmal in Verwandlung, einem ihrer Lieblingsfächer, brachte sie etwas auf die Reihe.

Während Natasha stark bemüht war, die fette, schwarze Ratte vor sich in einen (klitze)kleinen Bettvorleger zu verwandeln (leider zuckte der immer noch mit dem Schwanz), starrte Lily gebannt den Schneeflocken nach und nahm sie dennoch nicht richtig wahr.

„Miss Evans, das Gesetz der Schwerkraft wird sich nicht ändern, auch wenn sie noch so lange zum Fenster hinausstarren." sagte Professor McGonagall in einem frostigen Ton.

Lily schreckte aus ihren Tagträumen hoch und entschuldigte sich beschämt.

„Kommt nie wieder vor, Professor." flüsterte sie leise.

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Dann fangen Sie mal an." Und weg war sie, um Mel zu helfen. Deren Ratte war zwar vorne ganz der Vorleger, der er werden sollte, doch das Hinterteil hatte immer noch 3D-Format und die kleinen Beinchen schoben das flache Vorderteil über den Tisch, wobei die Ratte wie ein panischer Schneepflug Mels Schulsachen vom Tisch pflügte.

Als der Unterricht vorbei war strömten die Gryffindors in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie eine warme Gemütlichkeit empfing. James wäre ebenfalls liebend gerne dort geblieben, aber er musste zum Quidditch-Training. Der Schulleiter und die übrigen Lehrer waren übereingekommen, dass es dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsspiel geben sollte. Und es fand diesen Samstag statt. Deswegen trieb der Teamkapitän Nicolas Williams seine Gryffindors jeden Tag in die Eiseskälte und verlangte ihnen alles ab.

Wenn der Fall eintrat (und er war bisher nur einmal eingetreten), dass ein Teammitglied es wagte zu erwähnen, dass es sich doch nur um ein Freundschaftsspiel handelte und die Anzahl der Trainingseinheiten daher etwas zurückgeschraubt werden könnte, stellte sich der Fragende lieber sofort in eine angemessene Entfernung um nicht zu riskieren, dass er a) weggeweht oder b) seine Fähigkeit zu hören auf immer verlor.

James zog also brav seine Uniform an und schnappte sich seinen geliebten Planet 717. Beim Rausgehen warf er einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel (Umwerfend, Junge!), denn er konnte ja nie wissen, wann Lily ihm über den Weg laufen sollte.

Auf einmal machte es bei James „Klick".

„Lily-"

Was brachte ihm seine Traumfrau in seinem Zimmer, wenn er nicht wusste, dass sie dort war?

Er sprintete los in Richtung Bibliothek. Wie richtig vermutet entdeckte er Remus, der seinen Kopf in einem Buch vergraben hatte, und stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Remus! Remus! Die Karte – schnell!"

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und starrte seinen Freund begriffsstutzig an.

„James, was… wovon redest du eigentlich?" Gleichzeitig war der schlaksige Junge aufgestanden und bugsierte James, der über Remus seltsame Reaktion etwas verwirrt war, in eine Fensternische. Remus ergriff wieder das Wort:

„Ich beschimpfe nicht gerne Menschen, und Freunde schon gar nicht, aber Krone – hast du noch alle Wichtel im Käfig, so laut von unserer Karte zu reden?" flüsterte er energisch.

„Wo hast du deinen Verstand gelassen? Oder hat ihn dir Lily bei der letzten Ohrfeige rausgepustet?"

„Nein, so arg hat sie gar nicht zugeschlagen." verteidigte James sie, bevor er an Remus Grinsen merkte, dass er es gar nicht ernst meinte.

„Sag, hast du sie dabei?"

Remus durchsuchte seine Taschen und holte sie schließlich unauffällig hervor.

„Danke, Moony." Und schon flitzte der Junge zur Tür, aber nur, um kurz davor auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, zu Remus zurück zu laufen und ihm drei Schokofrösche in die Hand zu drücken.

„Danke noch mal, Rem."

Remus grinste nur und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz. Mit ihm am Tisch saß Lilys Freundin Natasha, seines Erachtens nach aber etwas zu weit entfernt von ihm. Doch seine so oft verfluchte Schüchternheit machte es ihm unmöglich, sie aus heiterem Himmel anzusprechen. Gerade als er seinem Schokofrosch (der sich unverständlicherweise wie wild gebärdete) den Kopf abbeißen wollte, kam er auf eine – seiner Meinung nach – brillante Idee.

Flop – und schon hüpfte das Tierchen.

Der hüpfende Schokofrosch erregte sofort Natashas Aufmerksamkeit, als er über ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch springen wollte, und reaktionsfreudig schloss sie ihre Hand darum.

„Hey, du hast was verloren." lächelte sie Remus an.

„Oh! Na so was." grinste er zurück und wie nebenbei schob er seine gesamten Bücher und Pergamentrollen auf den Platz gegenüber von Natasha.

Als das Mädchen ihm den Frosch zurückgeben wollte, sagte er:

„Den kannst du gern behalten. Ich esse keine Schokofrösche, die mich verschmähen. Offensichtlich bevorzugt er ja dich."

Natasha musste über seinen gespielt beleidigten Tonfall lachen.

„Dankeschön." sagte sie, und der Anfang war gemacht.

Währenddessen stand Lily vor dem Eingang des Turms, der zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch führte und das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Magen wurde nur noch mehr, statt sich brav zu verkriechen, wie sie ihm befohlen hatte. Lily merkte aber bald, dass ihr Warten alles nur schlimmer machte und drückte Pergament und Notizen entschlossen an ihre Brust. Wozu war sie sonst in Gryffindor, wenn nicht, um den Mut, den man diesem Haus nachsagte, unter Beweis zu stellen.

Im sechsten Stock angekommen, war es nicht weiter schwer, das richtige Zimmer auszumachen. Quer über die Tür geklebt, hing ein riesiges Quidditch-Poster, auf dem der Star der Windy Broomstars Loopings drehte und ihr zuzwinkerte.

_Angeber._

Aber das Poster war noch nicht alles. Als Lily sich die anderen Aufkleber genauer ansah, wurde ihr Verdacht gefestigt, dass diese vier Jungs verrückt waren. Das standen so Sachen wie „Cave Lupum" und „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht auf die Stimmen hören sollte – aber sie haben manchmal gute Ideen." Weiter wollte sie gar nicht lesen.

Sie klopfte an die Tür. Keine Antwort. Sie klopfte noch einmal. Da wieder nichts kamöffnete sie sie vorsichtig und spähte hinein.

„Hallo?" Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, aber es war keiner da.

„Hey, Evans! Was machst _du hier_ drin?"

_ „Cave Lupum" ist aus der Geschichte „Cave Canem" von mysid_

_Teil 2 folgt bald. Ich hoffe es hat euch so weit gefallen._


	3. Kapitel2 Teil2

Disclaimer: "Same text as with every chapter" (aus: "Fanfiction for One")

Will erst mal wieder meinen lieben Reviewern danken:

Jasey (es freut mich immer wieder, wenn jemand vor lachen unter dem Tisch liegt);

Lizzy (das mit dem „größten Fan" musst du mit den anderen ausfechten);

unbekannt, danke (will dich nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen, leg dir mal nen Namen zu)

und besenflieger, danke, danke, danke zurück, find ich toll dass die Geschichte ankommt.

Ich wiederhole zur Orientierung die letzten zwei Zeilen.

Na dann, los…

_**Kapitel 2 (Teil 2)**_

„Hallo?" Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, aber es war keiner da.

„Hey, Evans! Was machst _du hier_ drin?"

Was Lily machte, konnte er deutlich sehen. Sie machte einen riesigen Satz.

„Sirius!" rief das Mädchen erschrocken.

„Ja, der bin ich. Und was machst du jetzt hier drin?" wiederholter er seine Frage.

Lily erholte sich schnell von ihrem Schreck:

„Ich muss meinen Aufsatz schreiben, und James hat das Buch dafür. Deswegen bin ich hier."

Lily hatte an dieser Stelle ein „Ach ja, der Aufsatz." erwartet, doch nichts dergleichen kam.

„Aufsatz? Was für ein Aufsatz?" Sirius Blick war skeptisch.

„Ah – na ja, der Muggelaufsatz." Spätestens jetzt mussten sich doch bei ihm die Rädchen in Bewegung setzen. Es sei denn, James hatte seinen Freund nicht aufgeklärt.

„Ich soll ihn hier schreiben, weil James jeden Moment das Buch gebrauchen könnte."

Sirius sah sie weiterhin zweifelnd an, machte nach einer kurzen Weile endlich den Mund auf.

„Du willst also hier einen Aufsatz schreiben, mit einem Buch, das James jeden Moment gebrauchen könnte."

Lily nickte. Schön, dass er das soweit kapiert hatte.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Bitte?" rief Lily erstaunt aus.

„Ich sagte -" setzte Sirius an, doch das Mädchen unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast. Aber ich muss nun mal diese Hausaufgabe machen und brauche dringend Informationen." Noch versuchte sie sich zurückzuhalten.

Sirius baute sich drohend vor ihr auf.

„Von wegen Aufsatz schreiben! Du willst doch nur an die Pläne. Aber James ist nicht so dumm und lässt sie hier irgendwo rumliegen!"

Lily sah ihr Gegenüber nun beinahe verstört an. Wovon redete er eigentlich?

„Welche Pläne?"

„Ach komm schon, Evans, jetzt tu doch nicht so. Die Pläne für das Quidditch-Match am Samstag. Aufstellung, Spielverlauf etc.. Du willst sie doch sicher an Slytherin weitergeben und…"

Den Rest hörte sie gar nicht mehr.

„ES REICHT!" schrie Lily ihn an und ballte ihre freie Hand zu einer Faust, die jeden Stein zu Brei verarbeitet hätte.

„Nur, weil du mich nicht magst, musst du mir nicht gleich Verrat unterstellen! Wenn du wenigstens eine klitzekleine Ahnung in deinem noch kleineren arroganten Hirn hättest, wie sehr mir dieses Haus am Herzen liegt, dann würdest du gar nicht auf so dumme Gedanken kommen!"

„Dumme Gedanken! Du nützt doch die Situation aus, dass James einen Narren an dir gefressen hat!" Sirius schnaubte wie ein wütender Stier und Lily klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

James Potter war in sie verknallt?

Ihr Magen machte einen Hüpfer und Millionen von Fragen fuhren in ihrem Kopf Achterbahn.

Doch Lilys Verstand setzte sich durch, sie musste ihre Position verteidigen.

„Gut, wenn du also glaubst, ich will hier spionieren, dann gib mir das Buch. Ich werde es verdoppeln."

Das nahm Sirius den Wind aus den Segeln.

Was, wenn Lily die Wahrheit sagte und gar nicht spionieren wollte?

Ganz einfach: Es wäre verdammt peinlich. Er müsste sich entschuldigen (und Fehler einzugestehen, fiel ihm mehr als schwer). Und außerdem würde James ihn umbringen, weil er sein kleines Geheimnis verraten hatte. Oh – oh. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sein bester Freund ihn umbringen, bevor er sich entschuldigen musste…

„Ok, ah, das Buch." Er wandte sich um und erspähte zwei auf James' Koffer.

Sirius hielt beide in die Luft.

„Welches?"

Lily schnappte sich das richtige und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie erinnerte sich zwar genau an James' Worte, doch es war eine alte Ausgabe und vielleicht hatte sie Glück.

„Dublicate!"

Plötzlich fiel ein zweites Buch aus der Luft, wo sie das Original gehalten hatte, auf den Boden.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie hob das Werk auf und blätterte durch die Seiten. Das Lächeln verschwand.

Sirius hatte es bemerkt, und noch bevor Lily das Buch an sich drücken konnte, als wäre alles in Ordnung, nahm er es ihr aus der Hand.

Mit jeder Seite breitete sich das schadenfrohe Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht weiter aus. Und Lily wusste leider nur zu genau, warum. Die Seiten waren teilweise leer oder es standen nur vereinzelt Buchstaben, Wörter und zusammenhanglose Sätze darin.

„Evans, auch wenn du überall zu den Besten gehörst, wissen tust du noch lang nicht alles."

Während Lily sich verteidigte und Sirius zu erklären suchte, dass sie so etwas nie behauptet hatte, holte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Neugierig sah sie ihn an, immer bereit, alles was jetzt kam als normal zu betrachten.

Der Junge hielt das Buch vor sich hin und setzte die Bewegung an:

„Teca-"

„HALT!" Die Tür flog auf und Remus stürzte heftig atmend ins Zimmer.

Sirius brach den Zauber ab und begrüßte etwas verwundert seinen Freund (Remus war nicht der sportliche Typ, und ihn aus der Puste zu sehen, war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick).

„Hi Remus."

Der Angesprochene sah erst Lily, dann Sirius, das Buch in dessen Hand und den Zauberstab an und dankte seinem (geradezu animalischen) Instinkt dafür, dass er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen war.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Lily nun ernsthaft besorgt, da Remus immer noch wie verrückt vor sich hinhechelte.

Der deutete auf den Gegenstand in Sirius' Hand.

„Das… das Buch. Du darfst… darfst es nicht kopieren." Sein Atem beruhigte sich ein wenig. „Ist gegen das Gesetz."

Dass etwas gegen das Gesetz war, hatte Sirius Black nie wirklich gekümmert (und selbst Remus grummelte bei solchen Aktionen höchstens missbilligend), solange es nur Kleinigkeiten waren – wie z.B. Buch verdoppeln. Aber da sein Freund sich wegen einem einzigen Buch so ins Zeug legte, musste er sich jetzt rechtfertigen.

„Lily behauptet, James hätte ihr erlaubt, hier den Aufsatz zu schreiben, damit er ständigen Zugang zu seinem Buch hat. Und ich-" Da fiel ihm ein, dass er Remus nicht seinen lächerlichen Verdacht – denn lächerlich, das war er wohl – gestehen konnte. „Und ich habe davon gar nichts mitbekommen. Findest du das nicht etwas seltsam?"

„Nein, gar nicht." antwortete Remus ohne zu zögern.

„Was? Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" Sirius war gerade definitiv nicht in der Stimmung zu scherzen, und Remus hörte während des ganzen nächsten Satzes nicht auf, sich zu räuspern.

„Das heißt, dass ich, während James uns das mit Lily näher erläutern wollte, an dir den „Petrificus Totalus" geübt habe."

Eine Stille trat ein, in der Sirius' Augen sich weiteten und Lily leise zu Lachen anfing.

„Nachdem James sich gewundert hat, warum du so aufmerksam dasitzt, ist es mir wieder eingefallen und ich hab den Zauber rückgängig gemacht." Remus zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und Lily hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Sirius brodelte innerlich und auf seinem Gesicht hätte man Spiegeleier braten können.

„Remus." sagte er schließlich mit gezwungener Ruhe. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und übe deine verdammten Zauber nächstes Mal an jemand anderem als mir." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer.

„Oh je." kommentierte der Lily das Geschehen.

„Keine Sorge." lächelte Remus nur halbwegs überzeugend. „Das geht vorbei."

Schließlich zeigte er ihr den kleinen Schreibtisch am Fenster und reichte ihr die zwei Bücher.

„Viel Erfolg." wünschte er ihr und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
Das Mädchen ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und langte nach dem obersten Buch auf dem Stapel. „Muggel – eine Spezies für sich" stand in großen silbernen Buchstaben darauf. Da es nicht das war, das sie brauchte, wollte Lily es gerade weglegen, als ihr ein Lesezeichen auffiel. Eigentlich war ihr etwas unbehaglich zumute. Es war eine seltsame Stille in dem Raum und nur auf den vielen Postern bewegten sich die Flieger.

Doch das sollte Lily nicht von ihrer Neugierde abbringen. Sie schlug das Werk an der markierten Stelle auf. Die Überschrift des Kapitels lautete: „Liebe – wie schaffen es Muggel ohne magische Gegenstände ihren Auserwählten für sich zu gewinnen?"

Das war eine sehr gute Frage, doch Lily bezweifelte, dass irgendeine Hexe oder ein Zauberer dieses Rätsel je lösen würde, denn auf dieser Seite hörte das Buch nicht auf zu seufzen (Ach jaaaa, mhm, oooooh, ach wie süüüüß u.s.w.). Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen legte sie das Buch zurück und erinnerte sich an Sirius' Worte: „…, dass James einen Narren an dir gefressen hat."

Diese ganzen Vorschläge, die James gemacht hatte (und für die er meistens eine Ohrfeige kassiert hatte), sie waren ernst gemeint gewesen. Und sie, wie oft hatte sie gedacht, er mache sich nur über sie lustig, weil man sie nur anzusehen brauchte, um zu kapieren, was mit ihr los war. Das war doch der einzige Grund, warum sie sich James gegenüber so abgeneigt gezeigt hatte. Lily seufzte (kam den Seufzern des Buches sehr nahe), packte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg ins eigene Schlafzimmer. Sie würde morgen an dem Aufsatz arbeiten.

Diese ganzen Neuigkeiten musste sie erst einmal verdauen, und dazu legte sie sich auf ihr gemütliches Bett.

Als Natasha kurz vor dem Abendessen hereinkam, fand sie ihre Freundin schlafend vor. Sie beschloss sie schlafen zu lassen und ihr etwas zum Essen mitzubringen.

Nachdem sie gegen halb neun (heute waren es etwas weniger Hausaufgaben) wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückkam, wo Ina und Mel sich im Bad mit dem Bild der Nixe an der Wand leise über die besten Hautpflegetipps unterhielten, saß Lily im Schlafanzug auf ihrem Bett und machte Hausaufgaben. Als sie aufblickte und Natasha sah, schmiss sie die Sachen beiseite und sprang auf.

„Nat, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges erzählen."

Natasha wurde aufs Bett gedrückt und Lily setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und berichtete von vorne bis hinten der aufmerksam lauschenden Freundin.

„… und – und dann sagte Sirius, na ja, er sagte es etwas anders, du weißt schon, auf Sirius-Art eben, auf jeden Fall meinte er damit-"

_Komm zum Punkt, Lily._

„ – dass James mich mag."

_Na endlich._

„Und ich habe es nicht gemerkt." Sie machte eine hilflose Geste mit den Händen.

„Sagst du denn gar nichts dazu?" fragte sie unsicher und schob sich eine rote Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Doch, klar, Lily. Du bist mal wieder der lebende Beweis dafür, dass die Evolution auch rückwärts gehen kann. Das war alles ziemlich offensichtlich. Du hast endlich erkannt, was schon jeder vermutet hat. Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Bei den letzten Worten grinste Natasha. Lily holte daraufhin ihr Kissen und zog es ihr über den Kopf.

„Hey, mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Warum hast du es mir denn nicht gleich gesagt, wenn ich dafür offenbar zu blind war?"

„Was?" lachte Natasha auf. „Es dir sagen und dabei das Risiko eingehen, dass du mich für verrückt erklärst und nach St. Mungus bringen lässt? Nie im Leben."

Und schon flog das zweite Kissen, was Inaloo und Mel wahnsinnig freute (Oh ja! Kissenschlacht!), als sie neugierig aus dem Bad kamen.

_Versprochen, das dritte hat ein paar humorvolle Pointen mehr drin. Always a pleasure…_


	4. Kapitel 3 Mittwoch

Disclaimer:

X: Wow! Super Story!

Y: Danke.

X: Also, echt klasse. Und - und die Ideen, die ganzen Charaktere! Alles in deinem Kopf entstanden, oder wie?

Y: Jaahh… nee, also – J. K. Rowling halt.

X: Ah so. Hm. Ja, is' klar.

Als nächstes erst mal ein fettes Sorry, dass meine Muse im Urlaub war. Sie ist wiedergekommen und ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt. Danke an Jasey und Lizzy, meine treuen Reviewer, für die tollen Reviews. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit dem hier. Eure Sybill.

Und noch ein Danke an Mondsuechtig, meine liebe Betaleserin.

_**Kapitel 3**_

Trotz der Tatsache, dass James hundemüde war, wachte er kurz bevor sein Wecker klingelte auf. Doch er hatte nur einen Wunsch: Weiterschlafen. Seine Hand ertastete sich den Weg zu seinem Nachttisch, und keine Sekunde nachdem das penetrante Piepsen begonnen hatte, war es schon wieder vorbei. Die Hand bahnte sich den Weg zurück unter die Decke, wo auch der Rest von James lag. Er konnte nicht einmal „Quidditch" denken, da war er bereits wieder im Land der Träume. Bis spät in die Nacht hatte er sich mit dem Repetitio-Zauber die Szene vom Nachmittag wieder und wieder auf der Karte des Herumtreibers angesehen. Dass Remus ihm in der Bibliothek aus Versehen ein leeres Blatt Pergament gegeben hatte, war schon längst vergessen, schließlich hatte er ein frühzeitiges Scheitern von James' Plan glücklicherweise verhindern können. James hatte also stundenlang beobachtet, wie der Punkt, der mit „Lily Evans" beschriftet war, zu seinem Schlafzimmer gekommen, und dort auf einen weiteren Punkt mit der Beschriftung „Sirius Black" gestoßen war. Was ab da und zwischen dem Moment des Auftauchens des Remus-Lupin-Punkts geschehen war, hatte ihm Remus nicht sagen können. Sirius hatte schon seelenruhig vor sich hingeschnarcht, also fiel er als Zeuge aus. Aber nach der Hektik der Punkte zu urteilen, war wohl nichts Positives vorgefallen. James wusste, dass Sirius Lily nicht wirklich mochte, und daran, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, hegte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Um keinen weiteren Zwischenfall zu riskieren, hatte er die Karte also gleich eingesteckt, mit dem festen Vorsatz, sie nicht mehr so schnell aus der Hand zu legen.

JJJJJ

„Tatze, lass das." sagte Remus, als er Sirius' fiese Reanimierungsversuche an James bemerkte.

Der Junge versuchte schon seit einigen Minuten seinen besten Freund aus dem komamäßigen Tiefschlaf zu holen, der ihn plötzlich überfallen zu haben schien. James' Füße, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugten, boten genügend Angriffsfläche für eine Kitzelattacke, doch er regte sich nicht, so sehr sich Sirius auch bemühte. Also schnipste er James an die Zehen, sogar jede Zehe einzeln, und sang dazu:

„Alle meine Lilys – schlagen mich so gern – schlagen mich so gern – pass ich einmal nicht auf – lieg ich in der Fern'."

„Sirius, es reicht wirklich. Lass ihn doch, wir finden schon eine Entschul-." setzte Remus wieder an, wurde aber gleich von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Nicht nötig." sagte er, und zog James einfach die Bettdecke weg.

James spürte nur, wie ihm auf einmal die Wärme entzogen wurde und blinzelte.

„Guten Morgen, Jamesy!" grinste Sirius mit seinem Ich-mache-jeden-Zahnarzt-arbeitslos-Lächeln und begann zu singen.

„Jimbo, Krone, Jimmy-Baby – yeah – nananananaaa!"

Er schnipste mit den Fingern, ruderte mit den Armen und legte eine etwas bizarre Version des Moonwalks hin.

Als James festgestellt hatte, dass er nicht träumte, und sich erschöpft zurücksinken lassen wollte, meldete sich Peter zu Wort.

„Krone! Tu was, sonst macht er weiter!"

Doch Sirius hörte schon von allein auf zu singen. Stattdessen nahm er Anlauf und sprang schwungvoll und ohne Vorwarnung – Hintern voraus – auf James' Bett. Dank der guten Federung landete der etwas unsanft auf dem Bettvorleger. Nun gut, zumindest war er jetzt wach.

JJJJJ

Da die vier Jungs aufgrund des kleinen Zwischenfalls viel zu spät zum Frühstück kamen, waren die meisten Schüler schon auf dem Weg in den Unterricht und die Zeit reichte nur noch für einen Kaffee oder eine heiße Schokolade, abgesehen von Peter, der noch drei Toast mit Schinken und Rührei verputzte („Fomft kann if mif nift komfentrian.").

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Wahrsagen. Professor Vacuartis hatte für das zweite Semester grundlegende Wiederholung angekündigt. Heute stand Teeblätterlesen auf dem Plan. Die Lehrerin ging mit ihrer Klasse noch einmal die häufigsten Bilder und deren Bedeutungen durch und gab ihnen eine halbe Stunde um die Zukunft zu entnebeln.

Remus, Sirius und James saßen zu dritt an einem der runden Tische, Peter hatte sich zu zwei Hufflepuffs gesellt. Nach einem fünfminütigen Schweigen, in dem die drei verzweifelt versucht hatten etwas zu erkennen, oder zumindest so getan hatten, als ob (gut, bei Sirius war nicht einmal das der Fall), meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

„Könnt ihr etwas erkennen?" Sein eifriger Ton ließ darauf schließen, dass er etwas entdeckt hatte.

„Nein." kam die einstimmige Antwort. James sah zwar etwas, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den Kopf in seiner Tasse vor lauter Die-ganze-Stunde-Lily-Evans-Anstarren nicht doch irgendwie einbildete.

„Aber du hast sicher was, oder?" fragte er Remus.

„Na ja, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ist wohl nur so eine Vermutung."

Gerade als er damit ansetzen wollte, unterbrach ihn Sirius.

„Lass mich raten, du siehst einen Schokofrosch?"

James musste grinsen, doch Remus klang leicht trotzig, als er antwortete.

„Nein, es ist eine Tasse heiße Schokolade."

„Das ist doch das gleiche. Und wer sagt eigentlich, dass die Schokolade heiß ist? Dampft sie wohl?"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" erwiderte Remus gereizt auf Sirius immer häufiger auftretende Aggressivität.

Erst Professor Vacuartis beendete den Streit, als sie neugierig näher kam.

„Oh oh oooh." sagte sie hocherfreut, als sie Remus die Tasse aus der Hand nahm und hineinsah. Verschwörerisch senkte sie die Stimme und beugte sich zu den dreien hinunter, wobei ihre pechschwarzen Haare über die Schultern fielen. „Ist hier wer verliebt?" (Immerhin hatte sie die Güte leise zu sprechen.) Ihr stechend blauer Blick machte die Runde. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Ein seeehr gutes Zeichen. Und so ein schönes Herz habe ich lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Remus lief puterrot an. Damit hatte sich die Frage, ob die Schokolade dampfte oder nicht, wohl endgültig erledigt.

SSSSS

Als die Gryffindors nach der Mittagspause mit vollen Mägen in die Geschichtsstunde kamen, machte das zusammen mit der einschläfernden Stimme von Professor Hoof einen Cocktail, der seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte: Schlaftrunkenheit machte sich unter den Schülern breit, und nur wenige verfolgten aufmerksam den Lebenslauf von Artemisia Lufkin, der ersten Hexe, die Magieministerin geworden war.

„Da. Sie tut es schon wieder."

Sirius entwich ein verzweifeltes Seufzen. James machte ihn noch krank.

„Was macht sie schon wieder?" (Die Frage, _wer_ was machte, brauchte er gar nicht erst zu stellen.)

„Schau hin. Ist das nicht süß?"

Sirius hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen, um James seine Männlichkeit zurückzugeben. (Wie konnte er nur das Wort „süß" benutzen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?) Stattdessen sah er zu Lily hinüber, die gerade einer ihrer feuerroten Haarsträhnen um ihren Zeigefinger wickelte und fragte sich, wie oft er das nun schon hatte mit ansehen müssen.

Sirius sparte sich einen Kommentar und da er gerade nichts zu tun hatte, passte er sogar auf. Zumindest schien ihm das eine willkommene Abwechslung zu sein.

Nicht so James. Gerade als Sirius die wohl erste Notiz einer Geschichtsstunde seines Lebens auf ein Blatt Pergament schrieb, stieß ihn sein Nachbar mit dem Ellbogen an und die Feder flitzte über den Rand hinaus.

_Na toll._

„Siehst du das?" Der Angesprochene blickte wieder zu Lily, konnte aber nichts Aufregendes entdecken und als er wieder James ansah, schien sein Gesichtsausdruck das unverhohlen zu zeigen.

„Na, immer wenn sie sich konzentriert, schiebt sie ihre Zunge in den Mundwinkel. Merlin, das macht mich noch verrückt. Wie kann sie das nur machen, ohne zu wissen, dass es andere… ."

Der Satz endete in einem unmaskulinen Seufzen.

Sirius war jetzt fest davon überzeugt, dass James nicht mehr zu retten war. Er war definitiv krank. Liebeskrank. Und Sirius hatte eine Mission: Seinem besten Freund helfen, wo er nur konnte.

(Tatze, des James' Freund und Helfer!)

Die Minuten verstrichen und Sirius' Hirn arbeitete. Ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

Außer – dass James ihm dabei helfen könnte.

„Du, Krone." Er stupste James mit dem Ellbogen an und sah zu ihm hinüber. Oder besser hinunter, denn James hatte seinen Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und schlief wie ein Baby. (Nun gut, fast wie ein Baby. Die schnarchten bekanntlich nicht. Auch nicht leise.)

BBBBB

„Achtung Lily!"

_Wuuusch! _

Der Schneeball traf genau wo er sollte.

Lily wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und rief in einem sarkastischen Tonfall zurück:

„Danke für die Warnung, Natasha!"

Besagtes Mädchen hatte sich vorsichtshalber ein paar Meter wegbewegt, um nicht die Revange zu kassieren, denn das konnte Lily natürlich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Sie bückte sich und nahm eine sehr große Hand voll Schnee, während sich Natasha bereits kreischend davon machte. Oder es zumindest versuchte, denn es war leichter gesagt als getan. Der Schnee auf dem Hogwartsgelände war bereits so hoch, dass Gehen, geschweige denn Rennen, keine einfache Angelegenheit mehr war, noch dazu, wo gerade einige Schüler nach Unterrichtsschluss draußen herumliefen.

Natasha blieb bereits nach wenigen Metern außer Atem stehen. Sie stütze sich mit einer Hand auf ihrem Knie ab und hielt die freie beschwichtigend in die Luft.

„Nicht, Lil! Ich kann nicht mehr."

Doch Lily ließ sich davon nicht erweichen und stapfte unbeirrt auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Du hast mich schließlich auch nicht gefragt, weißt du noch?" Ihr Grinsen weitete sich ins Unendliche während sie ausholte.

Natasha richtete sich blitzschnell wieder auf. Sie hatte Melissa entdeckt, die gerade zusammen mit Inaloo einen kleinen Schneemann baute, und kurz bevor Lily den Riesen-Schneeball werfen konnte, riss Natasha Melissa herum, sodass diese die volle Ladung abbekam.

Inaloo tat gleich wieder einmal das, was sie am liebsten machte: Sie lachte lauthals los.

„Super Lily!"

Natasha pflichtete ihr lauthals bei und stimmte in Inas Lachen ein, doch lange hatten die beiden dafür keine Zeit, denn Melissa und Lily formten schon die nächsten Bälle.

„Na wartet, ihr… ihr…" Melissa fehlten die Worte.

Natasha packte Inaloo schnell bei der Hand.

„Komm! Weg hier!"

„Nat! Vorsicht!" konnte Inaloo nur noch rufen, bevor ihre Freundin mit voller Wucht gegen einen Schüler prallte und beide in den Schnee fielen.

Remus wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er auf einmal schwungvoll in den Schnee befördert wurde. Ein Gryffindorschal flog ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckte ihm die Sicht auf dessen Besitzer. Als er den Schal abgeschüttelt hatte, erkannte er Natasha, die verzweifelt versuchte aufzustehen, aber keinen festen Halt fand, um sich abzustützen.

„Hallo Natasha." sagte er erfreut und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen.

Natasha schaffte es schließlich auf die Knie und lief rot an.

„Oh je. Das tut mir so leid." Sie begann den Schnee von Remus Umhang zu klopfen.

„Das ist mir so peinlich. Kann ich es irgendwie wieder gut machen?" fragte sie, wich aber Remus' Blick aus, indem sie weiter Schnee abklopfte.

Ina konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Uuuh. Da kann man die Spannung ja in Scheiben schneiden." sagte sie leise und eigentlich mehr zu sich, doch Sirius, der neben ihr stand, blickte sie an und dann wieder auf die zwei im Schnee, wobei sich aber die Sicht, aus der er die Szene betrachtete, deutlich änderte.

„Klar." antwortete Remus und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wo er nur diesen Mut hernahm. Er stand auf und reichte Natasha die Hand.

„Treffen wir uns Samstagabend?"

Natasha ergriff die hingehaltene Hand und nach einem kräftigen Zug stand sie vor ihm.

„Ja." lächelte sie zaghaft.

NNNNN

„Wow. Du hast ein Date. Ein echtes Date." stellte Melissa erstaunt fest.

„Und es ist noch nicht einmal ein „Bibliotheks-Date", wie sonst." fügte Inaloo ebenso bewundernd hinzu.

Lily erwachte endlich aus ihrer Starre.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass zwischen euch was läuft."

„Das sollte dir zu denken geben." warf Melissa ein, bevor Natasha sich überhaupt vor den ganzen Verdächtigungen retten konnte.

„Nein, nein, nein. Ihr interpretiert da zuviel hinein."

Sie wandte sich an Lily.

„Musst du nicht noch deinen Aufsatz schreiben?"

„Oh, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen." Lily hakte sich bei Natasha ein und zog sie von Melissa und Inaloo weg, denen offensichtlich noch ein paar Fragen auf der Zunge brannten.

„Bis später ihr beiden!" rief sie noch und wandte sich dann gleich an ihre Freundin.

„Wärst du jetzt so liebenswürdig mir ein paar dringende Fragen zu beantworten, bevor ich mich ans Aufsatzschreiben mache?"

AAAAA

„JAMES! Schwing deinen faulen Hintern auf deinen _Planet _und komm hier hoch! Hausaufgaben kannst du später machen!"

Doch James machte keine Hausaufgaben, wie der Quidditch-Teamkapitän der Gryffindors (dessen Kopf nach dem dritten Mal Rufen hochrot angelaufen war) fälschlicherweise vermutete. Er verfolgte auf der Karte des Herumtreibers Lily und Natasha und fürchtete, dass er ohne einen weiteren genialen Plan auch diese Chance auf ein Tête-à-tête verpassen würde. Doch er wäre nicht James Potter, wenn ihm nicht bald etwas einfallen würde.

„Unheil angerichtet." flüsterte James schnell und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Blatt Pergament. Die Linien verschwanden gerade rechtzeitig, denn schon kam der kochende Nicolas Williams und wollte ihm das Blatt aus der Hand nehmen.

„Bin ja schon da." Er ließ schnell die Karte verschwinden und schnappte sich seinen Planet 717. Als er aufs Spielfeld ging konnte er den stechenden Blick Williams' in seinem Rücken direkt spüren.

_Autsch._

James stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab und schoss nach oben, von wo er das gesamte Spielfeld überblicken konnte. Seine Kollegen waren schon fleißig am Üben, obwohl man an ihren Gesichtern genau ablesen konnte, dass sie sich entweder wünschten, es wäre schon Samstag oder sie hätten einen anderen Chef.

„Mach den Mund zu, Amber, sonst verschluckst du noch den Schnatz!" rief Catcher, der Sucher, Amber Moon, James' Jäger-Kollegin zu, die gerade herzhaft gähnte.

„Halt dein vorlautes Mundwerk, Gold! Sonst macht dein Gesicht heute noch nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden!" rief die Fünftklässlerin frech zurück und schleuderte einen Klatscher in Catchers Richtung.

„Fang!"

James beachtete die Flirtversuche nicht weiter. Amber hatte ihn nämlich gerade auf einen sehr guten Gedanken gebracht: die Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

Ein Sturz! Ha! Das einfachste von dieser Welt. Er könnte vom Krankenflügel sofort ins Jungenschlafzimmer und in Lilys Gegenwart schön für seinen kleinen Auftrag recherchieren.

Aber er musste hoch genug fliegen, denn jeden Sturz unter zehn Metern erkannte Williams nicht als solchen an, dann müsste James wieder auf den Besen. Doch er hatte andere Pläne.

James ließ sich absinken und lenkte seinen Besen in ungefähr zehn Metern Höhe über den Boden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Nicolas im Tor gerade genug zu tun hatte und nicht zu ihm hinuntersah.

James blickte nach unten.

Verdammt, zehn Meter waren gar nicht so wenig. Doch es galt Jetzt oder Nie, und wenn es sich nicht lohnte, würde er sich nie wieder für ein Mädchen so ins Zeug legen. Andererseits, wenn es etwas brachte, dann _bräuchte_ er sich nie wieder für ein Mädchen so ins Zeug legen, denn dann hätte er seinen Klatscher fest in den Armen. Und von Loslassen war da keine Rede.

Hm. Vielleicht konnten drei Meter weniger doch nicht schaden.

„POTTER! Schwing deinen 717 endlich hier rauf!"

_Jetzt._

James stellte sich mit den Füßen auf den Besen und ließ sich fallen. Er spürte den Boden förmlich näher kommen und noch bevor er aufkam, wusste er was ihn erwarten würde (Zugegeben: Den Besen, der ihn gerade am Kopf traf, hatte er nicht erwartet).

Aber zum Glück war der Fall nicht so tief gewesen, sonst hätte es ja höllisch wehgetan.

Der Aufprall war so hart, dass ihm erst einmal der Atem stockte.

„Au – au - Merlin – au – verdammt – oh Merlin – es tut so weh – aua…" Mit jedem Atemzug schmolz etwas mehr Schnee vor seinem Gesicht weg und James reihte noch eine ganze Anzahl an Schmerzensbekundungen daran. Die Schmerzen in seiner Hüfte und an seinem Kopf (er sah die Beule bereits wachsen) waren so stark, dass er gar nicht wagte, sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen.

„Au – oh weh – autsch…"

Das nächste „POTTER!", das der Teamkapitän brüllte klang zur Abwechslung einmal besorgt. Noch bevor er den Boden erreicht hatte, rief Nicolas ein „Accio Bahre!" und schwenkte den Zauberstab in Richtung Schloss. Die übrigen Teammitglieder versammelten sich um James. Über ihm bildete sich ein Kreis erschrockener Gesichter.

„Mensch, James, was machst du denn für Sachen?"

„Tut's arg weh?"

„Warum fällst du einfach von deinem Besen?"

„Ja, das machst du doch sonst nicht."

„Bis Samstag bist du wieder fit! Mme Dimeca macht das mit links."

„Wir haben keinen Ersatz. Er hat bis Samstag wieder auf dem Besen zu sitzen. Und ich sagte sitzen, Potter, nicht stehen."

Alles was James hervorbringen konnte war ein gequältes „Nic – Bahre."

QQQQQ

Statt wie vorgehabt zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlendern waren Lily und Natasha noch eine geraume Weile um den zugefrorenen See gewandert und hatten sich bei ihrem Mädchen – zu - Mädchen Gespräch sehr amüsiert. Mittlerweile waren die beiden zurück in der Nähe der Schultore, da schnappte Lily einen Gesprächsfetzen auf, aus dem sie deutlich den Namen „James" heraushörte.

„Pst." Lily hielt den Zeigefinger vor den Mund und zog ihre Freundin hinter einen Busch.

Jetzt vernahm auch Natasha die aufgeregte Stimme.

„Er ist von seinem _Planet _gestürzt!"

Sirius sprach in einem besorgten Tonfall.

„Wie hoch war es denn? Er liegt sicher nicht grundlos im Krankenflügel."

Bei Remus' Erwiderung blickte Lily erschrocken ihre Freundin an.

„Es müssen um die zwanzig Meter gewesen sein."

„Oh mein Gott! Dann ist er ja halbtot!"

Remus sprach genau das aus, was Natasha dachte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Lily sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Nein, nein, er lebt noch. Du kennst doch James. Zäh wie ein Hirsch."

Natasha fand den Vergleich etwas seltsam, ließ es aber darauf beruhen.

Sirius fuhr fort.

„Ich habe eine viel größere Sorge als das. Du weißt doch, dass James jede freie Minute für diesen Muggel Jack nachgeforscht hat."

Die Ohren der beiden Mädchen hätten denen der Hauselfen in Hogwarts' Küche jetzt ernsthaft Konkurrenz gemacht.

„Ja, er will ihm doch helfen dieses Muggelmädchen - wie heißt sie? Marla? - für sich zu gewinnen."

„Exakt! Jede freie Minute opfert er für ihn. Unser James. Aber Lily braucht die Bücher gerade. Ich bezweifle, dass ich sie ihm bringen kann. Du weißt ja, wie Lily da so ist, kennst sie ja."

_Nicht gut genug, _dachte sie und sprang auf, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie die beiden Jungen durch die großen Tore verschwunden waren.

TTTTT

Was sie aber nicht gesehen hatte war, wie Sirius und Remus hinter den riesigen Hogwartstoren einschlugen.

„Du warst echt überzeugend, Moony."

„Ich kann das Kompliment nur zurückgeben, Tatze."

PPPPP

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Natasha um ihrer Freundin etwaige Dummheiten (wie etwa Auf – Sirius Black – losgehen) gleich auszureden.

„Ich werde James die Bücher bringen. Du hast gehört, wie dringend er sie braucht." Lily stapfte entschlossen davon. „Schließlich trifft man nicht alle Tage auf so selbstlose und hilfsbereite Menschen wie James." Dass ihre Ambitionen weniger Nettigkeit als absolute Besorgnis waren, musste ja keiner wissen.

„LILY!"

Zu spät. Das Geräusch, das entstand, wenn Kopf auf Holz traf, ließ Natasha zusammenzucken.

In der Kräuterkundestunde vom Vortag war an Lily offensichtlich auch vorbeigegangen, dass hüpfende Hängebirken bei sturer Ignorierung (je nach Charakter) beleidigt reagieren konnten und einem dann einfach in den Weg sprangen. Und Lily war zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort, mit der falschen Hängebirke.

Mit drei großen Sätzen war Natasha bei Lily, kniete sich hin und kühlte ihre Stirn mit Schnee.

Wie eine Furie sah sie zu dem Baum auf.

„_Hau bloß ab oder ich verarbeite dich zu_ _KLEINHOLZ_!"

Die Drohung zeigte Wirkung, die hüpfende Hängebirke machte sich aus dem Staub.

HHHHH

Als Natasha mit einer schwankenden Lily in den Krankenflügel kam, äußerte sich die weißhaarige Mme Dimeca hocherfreut.

„Oh! Jetzt lohnt es sich wenigstens den Trank gegen die Schwellungen zu brauen. Professor Potus wird sich freuen."

Natasha fand den Humor der Ärztin im Moment etwas unangebracht, sagte aber nichts. Nicht viel später kam eine ihr unbekannte, rotbackige Schwester hinzu. Mme Dimeca stellte sie ihnen gleich vor:

„Das ist Mme Pomfrey. Sie wird sich um euch kümmern."

Auch wenn Lily es versuchte, sie brachte wegen der Schmerzen nicht einmal ein dankbares Lächeln zustande.

Mme Pomfrey führte die beiden Mädchen zu einem der letzten Betten und drückte Natasha etwas zum Kühlen in die Hand.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da. Halte das deiner Freundin vorerst auf die Stirn. Ihr seht ja, was heute los ist, ihr müsst euch leider noch etwas gedulden." Im Gehen schenkte sie Lily noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Die ließ sich erleichtert gegen das dicke Kissen sinken und Natasha hielt ihr die Kühlung vorsichtig an die Stirn.

„Das wird schon wie-"

Lily unterbrach ihre Freundin sofort indem sie einhaltend ihre Hand hob. Ein Ton mehr und ihr Kopf würde zerspringen.

„Oh je." flüsterte Natasha besorgt. „Wenn ich diesen Baum wieder sehe, gibt es gratis Feuerholz für Gryffindor."

Das entlockte Lily doch ein winziges Lächeln. Mme Pomfrey kam mit einem Verband zurück, den sie dem Mädchen zusammen mit einem Immerkalt (in der Muggelwelt vergleichbar mit einem Gelkissen) um den Kopf wickelte.

„Der Trank ist bald fertig." Dann wandte sie sich an Natasha. „Trotzdem muss ich dich bitten zu gehen. Die Patienten brauchen Ruhe."

Natasha strich Lily noch einmal ermunternd über den Arm.

„Vergiss nicht, morgen gibt es ein großes Freudenfeuer."

Nachdem sie den Saal verlassen hatte, zog Lily Umhang und Schuhe aus und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, heute alles mit halber Geschwindigkeit.

UUUUU

Als Natasha auf dem Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen war, kam ihr eine Idee. Sie änderte die Richtung und unterdrückte das seltsame Gefühl, das sie beschlich, als sie stattdessen die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauflief. Sie wusste genau, wie sehr ihre Freundin es hasste ihre Zeit mit Nichtstun zu verschwenden. Sie würde Lily (neben ihren übrigen Hausaufgaben) einfach die nötigen Bücher für den Aufsatz bringen, denn soweit sie mitbekommen hatte, war deren Pergament immer noch jungfräulich weiß.

Etwas außer Atem erreichte sie die Schlafzimmer der Sechstklässler. Ihr Blick wanderte über die sehr unterschiedlich behängten Türen. An einer mit einem Quiddtich-Poster der Windy Broomstars machten ihre Augen halt. Neben dem riesigen Poster klebten noch allerhand Sprüche an der Tür, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Als Natasha das „Cave Lupum" las, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Für jemanden, der nicht eingeweiht war, dürfte es wohl keine Bedeutung gehabt haben, sie aber wusste jetzt, dass sie das richtige Zimmer gefunden hatte, und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ihre Schultasche über eine Schulter gehängt und eine Mappe unter dem Arm, klopfte sie an die Tür, die (das Mädchen hatte kaum Zeit noch einmal tief durchzuatmen) auch schon aufging, und sie der von allen (hauptsächlich weiblichen) Seiten bewunderte Sirius Black überrascht ansah.

Doch das dauerte nicht lange. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen drehte er sich um und sagte ins Zimmer:

„Moony, für dich."

Natasha versuchte auf der Stelle dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt zu räumen.

„Oh! Nein, nein, nein. Ich -" begann sie hastig, doch Sirius machte bereits einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür weiter.

„Komm rein."

Natasha zögerte kurz, betrat aber schließlich den Raum.

„Hallo." grüßte Remus sie freundlich.

„Ich lass euch beiden dann mal allein. Pete, kommst du?"

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Natasha, dass sich unter ihr der Boden auftäte und sie verschluckte. Als sie ihr Gegenüber ansah merkte sie aber sofort, dass nicht nur sie diesen Wunsch hegte. Wieder etwas ermutigt, setzte Natasha erneut an.

„Eigentlich… ahm - ich wollte nur etwas für Lily holen. Also - wenn James das Buch nicht braucht… ich meine, Lily weiß gar nicht, dass ich hier bin, sie ist..."

_Wo bleibt das Loch im Boden?_

Natasha spürte die Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen. Wie konnte man nur so zusammenhangloses Zeug stammeln? Es war ihr abgrundtief peinlich.

„Also - sie ist im Krankenflügel. Ihr dürft nicht denken, dass sie James von seiner Arbeit abhalten will-"

_Sag doch einer was!_

Remus meldete sich in eben diesem Augenblick zu Wort.

„Nein, das denkt hier niemand." Den warnenden Blick, den er Sirius zuwarf, bemerkte Natasha vor lauter Dankbarkeit gar nicht.

„Ich hole dir das Buch. James und Lily können ja zusammen arbeiten." (Sirius' fieberhaftes Husten überhörte der Junge gekonnt.)

„Oh, sicher!" erwiderte Natasha begeistert und folgte Remus, um die Bücher gleich entgegenzunehmen. Doch das stellte sich als keine gute Idee heraus, denn sie stolperte über einen Kasten und fing ihr Gleichgewicht gerade noch an einem der Bettpfosten neben ihr auf. Ihre Mappe flog auf den Boden und der gesamte Inhalt verteilte sich großzügig in alle Richtungen.

Sirius entkam offensichtlich trotz aller Bemühungen ein Lachen, das sich in einem Prusten äußerte, Remus wandte sich ruckartig um und Peter sprang in ungewohnter Beweglichkeit auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass er erst einmal von seinem Bett fiel.

„Mein Zaubertränke-Set!" rief er panisch und krabbelte zum Ort des Geschehens vor.

Natasha schoss einmal mehr das Blut ins Gesicht und sie bückte sich um hastig ihre Notizen einzusammeln. Remus kam dem Mädchen gleich zur Hilfe und kniete sich hin.

„Tut mir leid, dass hier so ein Chaos herrscht. Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte Remus besorgt während Peter das Set in seinem großen Koffer verstaute und seinem Freund Sirius, der eine ganze Reihe seltsamer Zeichen machte und dazu irrwitzige Grimassen schnitt, neugierig aus dem Zimmer folgte.

Natashas aufkeimende Nervosität ließ sie lediglich ein Stammeln zustande bringen.

„N- nein. Nicht… ich hab mir nicht wehgetan."

Alles machte sie falsch und dieser dumme Hund von Sirius hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie noch weiter hineinzureiten. Es war schon nicht einfach, mit ihrer verdammten Schüchternheit. Sie hatte nun mal nicht so viel Selbstbewusstsein, ihr stiegen die Jungen nicht so nach wie Sirius die Mädchen. Dieser arrogante Kerl brauchte sie nicht noch darauf aufmerksam zu machen, sie war sich auch so bewusst, dass sie sich grundsätzlich zu unbeholfen anstellte.

Verzweiflung und Wut ließen ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen steigen.

_Bloß nicht heulen. Das ist lächerlich. _

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie zum nächsten Blatt griff. Da kam plötzlich eine zweite Hand und hielt ihre fest.

„Nicht." sagte Remus leise.

Natasha wusste, dass er es nur gut meinte, doch etwas Schlimmeres hätte er bei ihrem Gemütszustand nicht sagen können. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und blinzelte die Tränen weg.

Das Mädchen schniefte und befreite seine Hand aus Remus sanftem Griff um das dankbar das Taschentuch zu nehmen, das er ihr hinhielt.

Remus war stinksauer auf seinen Freund, weil er einmal mehr ein Mädchen unglücklich gemacht hatte, auch wenn das sonst andere Gründe hatte; trotzdem versuchte er ihn zu verteidigen:

„Ich weiß, dass das keine Entschuldigung ist, aber Sirius ist nun mal so. Er denkt manchmal, alle sind wie er und kapiert einfach nicht, wie verletzend er sein kann. Aber im Grunde seines Herzens… er ist eben in mancher Hinsicht wie ein kleines Kind." Nicht wissend, was er noch sagen sollte, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht so beabsichtigt war, entlockten diese Worte Natasha ein Lächeln.

„Du – du musst dich nicht für ihn entschuldigen." sagte sie, den Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.

Die Stille, die folgte, überbrückte das Mädchen, indem es die übrigen Notizen einsammelte. Remus reichte ihr den Stapel, den er zusammengetragen hatte und half ihr auf.

„Danke."

Wieder breitet sich ein Schweigen aus.

„Schokofrosch?" fragte Remus schließlich und hielt ihr einen entgegen.

Diesmal sah Natasha auf und lächelte.

„Dankeschön." Und nach einem kurzen Zögern: „Für Schokolade könnte ich sterben."

Der Junge lachte auf, froh sie wieder glücklich zu sehen.

„Also bin ich nicht der einzige Schokaholic hier."

Während Natasha den Frosch aus seinem Papier befreite, erwiderte sie eifrig:

„Sicher nicht. Da verhalte ich mich immer wie ein verhungernder Wolf!"

Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gesagt hatte, klatschte sie sich erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund und der Schokofrosch hüpfte auf den Weg in ein neues Leben.

„Oh mein Gott. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Verwirrt blickte Remus sein Gegenüber an.

Da fiel Natasha erst wieder ein, dass ihm ja gar nicht klar war, dass sie Bescheid wusste.

„Oh je. Ich muss gehen."

Sie holte sich schnell die Bücher vom Tisch und war, schneller als Remus schauen konnte, aus dem Zimmer geflitzt.

Während Natasha auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel am liebsten alle zehn Meter stehen geblieben wäre um ihren Kopf möglichst heftig gegen eine Wand zu schlagen, fragte sich Remus, für was sie sich eigentlich entschuldigt hatte. Denn sie konnte unmöglich wissen, warum er jeden Monat für einen Tag oder zwei krank geschrieben war. Sie konnte unmöglich bemerkt haben, dass er stets ein paar Tage vor Vollmond gereizter war als sonst. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er ein Werwolf war… oder?

Konnte sie?

LLLLL

Zufrieden stellte Mme Dimeca, die gerade mit einem Gebräu gegen Schwellungen das Krankenzimmer betrat, dass sich dieses sozusagen schlagartig geleert hatte. Die Erkältungen waren auskuriert und nur noch drei Schüler teilten sich den großen Raum.

Die ältere Dame ging auf eines der hinteren Betten zu, in dem wieder einmal ein Quidditch-Spieler seine Verletzungen verheilen ließ.

„Mr. Potter?" Sie schob den Vorhang beiseite. Der Junge sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Hier, trinken Sie das, dann geht es Ihnen gleich besser." Dann holte sie eine zweite Tasse vom Tablett und reichte sie ihm. „Heiße Milch mit Honig gegen die Kopfschmerzen."

James lächelte sie dankbar an.

Zufriedene Patienten waren einer der Gründe, warum sie diesen Beruf gewählt hatte.

Dann drehte sich Mme Dimeca zum Nachbarbett um und schob auch hier den Vorhang zur Seite. Lily Evans öffnete gerade die Augen.

„So, hier kommt die Erlösung. Die Milch steht auf dem Nachttisch. Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück und sehe nach dem Rechten."

Lily verzog das Gesicht, als sie die crèmefarbene Soße hinunterschluckte. Es sah zwar wie Butterbier aus, schmeckte aber gemeinerweise widerlich. Doch das musste wohl so sein, sonst hätte es ja nicht Medizin geheißen, dachte sich Lily.

GGGGG

James vernahm vom Nachbarbett ein gegrummeltes „Ekelhaft" und sah auf. Beinahe wäre ihm die heiße Milch im Hals stecken geblieben.

„Lily!" fragte er ungläubig.

„James!" Die Ruckartigkeit mit der Lily den Kopf gewandt hatte, bereute sie sofort und langte sich an den brummenden Schädel.

Die Ungläubigkeit war noch nicht ganz aus James' Stimme gewichen, als er fragte:

„Was machst du hier?"

Als Lily antwortete und ihrer Besorgnis freien Lauf ließ, überlegte sie gar nicht, wie das auf James wirken musste.

„Du lebst ja! Wie kann man einen Sturz aus zwanzig Metern überleben!"

„Ahm – ah – zwanzig Met-? Ja, in der Tat, zwanzig Meter sind-"

„Merlin, zum Glück geht's dir gut." Wie James war Lily mittlerweile bis zur Bettkante vorgerutscht.

„Na ja, das ist wohl Ansichtssache…"

„Oh, klar, natürlich. Es muss höllisch wehtun. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass… dass du-" Gerade rechtzeitig wurde Lily bewusst, was sie drauf und dran zu gestehen war und sah weg.

„Du… du hast dir Sorgen um… mich-"

In der Aufregung hatten die beiden gar nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand dazugekommen war und schreckten auf, als sich Natasha diskret räusperte. Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kamen Sirius und Peter herein.

„Oha. Partnerlook. Wie niedlich." Da bemerkte auch Natasha, dass beide einen Verband um den Kopf hatten.

„Halt bloß den Mund, Sirius."

Natasha grinste ihre Freundin an. „Ich wollte euch was vorbeibringen, damit ihr euch nicht so langweilt…"

FFFFF

Und so kam es dann, dass James endlich erreichte, was er schon seit Montag beabsichtigt hatte: seine Lily Evans und er allein in einem Zimmer. Auch wenn in seiner Vorstellung der Weg dahin nicht ganz so kompliziert gewesen war und Mme Dimeca nicht jede Stunde bis zur Schlafenszeit hereingeschaut hatte. Und – na gut, der Patient am anderen Ende des Raumes war als Schlafender ohnehin so gut wie gar nicht anwesend.

KAPITEL3ENDE

Ich hoffe die Muse war nicht umsonst im Urlaub. Sagt mir ob sich's gelohnt hat. Die Frau ist nicht grad billig.


End file.
